I'm Not Over You
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Ginny is about to tell Harry how she feels, then he drops a bombshell that is about to turn Ginny's life upside down.


_I'm Not Over You_

_Summary: Ginny is about to tell Harry how she feels then he drops a bombshell that is about to turn Ginny's life upside down.

* * *

_

I walked down the stairs of the Burrow and knocked lightly on my brothers door. I waited quietly as I heard him get out of bed and trudge to the door, then the door opened and George was standing there.

"Ginny?" he asked sleepily and I nodded. He moved to the side to let me in and I slowly walked in and sat on the bed. The room was larger now that Fred's bed had been removed. It had been 6 months since the Battle of Hogwarts and everyone was still rough, especially George. "So Gin, why you up so late?"

"I wanted to ask you something, and I want you to answer truthfully ok?"

"Alright Ginny"

"Do you blame Harry for everyone's deaths?" I spoke the question quietly and waited. I watched George and though he wasn't going to answer so I got up and headed for the door.

"No" I turned around surprised. "No I don't blame Harry. I blame Voldemort, he caused this, not Harry"

"Thanks George"

I left it at that and walked back to my bedroom that was on the top floor of the Burrow, it was Christmas eve and tomorrow I was going to tell my brothers best friend that I loved him and I hoped he would love me back.

"Ginny! Wake up" I opened my eyes to Hermione's face staring down at me. I jumped up in surprise and we bumped heads.

"Sorry Hermione, you gave me a fright"

"Its alright Ginny, Merry Christmas" She smiled and I hugged her tightly.

"Merry Christmas Hermione" she let me go and headed to the door, when I didn't follow she turned to me.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked and I nodded and followed her down the stairs. As we got closer to the kitchen I could make out voices. I could hear Bill and Fleur, mum and dad, Ron and George, Percy and his girlfriend, Luna and Neville and finally as I drew closer to the door the one voice that stood out. Harry.

Hermione stepped inside first and ran into her best friends arms. "HARRY!"

"Ron, Hermione, how are you?" he asked them.

"Bloody great now you're here, where have you been?"

"I was in Australia" I frowned and decided to come in now, I opened the door and everyone turned to look at me. I looked at Harry who smiled and I grinned back. "Hey Ginny" he spoke.

"Hey Harry" I sat down and let him continue what he was saying before.

"Why were you in Australia?" Hermione asked and Harry smiled and stepped to the side to reveal Hermione's mum and dad. Hermione gasped and was frozen in place. "Mr and Mrs Granger do you know who this is?" Harry asked and Mrs Granger nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Its Hermione, my daughter" she gasped and Hermione ran into their arms. Harry stood back as they reunited and Ron slapped his back.

"How did you do it?"

"I just figured that I owed it to you, and I found them by asking the housing company where they are registered."

"Genius"

"That's not all, when I was away I met someone" my eyes widened in shock, I hope he meant family. "She is amazing and a wizard. Everyone I want you to meet my fiancée Lorraine" The door opened and a blonde thin woman walked in and stood beside Harry. My eyes were about to pop out of my head in shock, I left it too late. Everyone rushed over to congratulate the couple but I just turned on my heels and ran for my bedroom, I just wanted to be alone.

"So were did you meet her?" Hermione and Luna were bombarding Harry with questions about Lorraine all week but I just ignored it, I was bigger than that, I could handle this. I finished picking the flowers I wanted and was heading back into the house when I bumped into Lorraine herself.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she apologised and picked up my flowers. "Ginny right?" I nodded. "Your Ron's sister."

"Yes"

"I'm Lorraine, Harry's Fiancée, but of course you knew that"

"Sure did"

"Well I best be off, Molly wants the wedding here at the Burrow, and she wants next week, you know just after New Year so there is so much to do"

"Next week?" I asked slowly and she nodded.

"I thought that too but I mean the sooner I become Mrs Harry Potter the better huh?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"You don't speak much?"

"Oh I do, just not in the mood"

"Oh well alright, see you around kid"

Kid? I'm 17 years old. I dropped the flowers and stormed back into the Burrow in such a rush I never noticed Harry until I was lying on top of him.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry" I quickly got up and brushed myself off.

"Its alright Ginny, where were you going to in such a rush?"

_To cry over you_ "Going to read a book"

"Well see you around Ginny" and he was gone just like that.

Yeah see you around.

The thing was I didn't, I didn't see him all week. Not at all and soon it was the wedding day and I still hadn't confessed that I loved him. I was getting into my dress when I realised that I had no-one to zip me up so just sat there. Then I heard the door of the living room open and Harry's head popped round.

"Oh sorry Ginny I didn't- I'll just"

"Wait!" he appeared again. "I need someone to zip me up…please?" I asked and he smiled and walked over. His left hand sat on my waist as the other zipped up the dress.

"There all done" he said and I gulped, now or never Ginny. I turned around to face him and I placed my lips on his. He kissed me back. It felt so good until I realised he was engaged and his wedding was today. I gasped pulled back and ran out of the door as fast as possible. I was so close to my bedroom when I bumped into George.

"Wow, slow down there sissy" Then I burst into tears. George sat down and pulled me onto his lap and I explained everything that happened. He soothed me until I stopped crying. "Ginny, if you love him so much why don't you just tell him"

"I tried, but he is getting married!"

"But he kissed you back you say?"

"Yeah"

"Well doesn't that tell you something?"

"That he loves me too?"

"Sure sissy, so why don't you try telling him again."

"Yeah" I got up and ran to where I lest saw him but was stopped by my mother.

"Ginevera Weasley go and take your seat right this instant and you George, go with her" George fell by my side.

"Tell him when the priest says speak now or forever hold you peace"

"Alright" I whispered and sat down next to Ron, Harry was already at the alter, my eyes met his but I pulled away.

Then the bride herself walked down the aisle dramatically. She stopped in front of Harry and he took he hand. The priest stood up at the alter and read from the book.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of Lorraine Dunscore and Harry Potter. If anyone has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace" George nudged me and I took a deep breath and stood up.

"I object" Everyone turned and looked at me but I dismissed all of their glares and looked straight at Harry, he was all that mattered right now. "Harry, I'm sorry to have ruined everything but if I didn't say it now then I never will so here it goes. I love you. I have had for a while now but never said anything and I'm hoping that maybe you love me too?" I asked him and everyone was silent, waiting for his answer.

Then Lorraine broke the silence. "HARRY! Are you thinking about it? Oh my god you ARE. Well Harry its me or her make your choice right now" Then the silence fell again and all eyes were on Harry, and I felt guilty. What have I done. I turned on my heels and ran from the church as fast as possible. I ran all the way through the graveyard with voices calling my name until I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorr- Neville?" I frowned at his crooked shirt and loose tie. Then I felt another presence, I turned around to face…"Luna?" I saw the two teenagers blush and bow their heads, then the voices grew louder so I ran farther, then I tripped and fell into the snow. I climbed under the small bridge and waited. The voices grew louder until I realised that the voices were Harry and Lorraine.

"You could have told me Harry, I mean I didn't even know you dated before." her voice was soft and sincere.

"I know, but we had broken up before the war and I thought she was over me so I tried to get over her"

"By marrying me?"

"I know it sounds horrible but yes"

"Oh Harry your not alone, I too am in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"His name is Greg, he lives in Australia but well we broke up and I thought he didn't love me anymore so I left with you thinking I'd forget."

"So I guess were both in the wrong here then?"

"I guess, well it was nice meeting you Harry and I hope that you find Ginny to tell her how you truly feel." and with that I looked over the bridge as she walked away and held her wand into the air and apparated. Harry was left alone, I watched him stare into space for a bit then I stepped out of my hiding place and climbed onto the bridge.

"I'm sorry" I whispered and he span around shocked. "Sorry again, didn't mean to startle you"

"Where were you?" he asked and I pointed to under the bridge.

"I was going to leave, then I heard what you said, did you really think I was over you?"

"Yeah, I did Ginny"

"Well now you know that I'm not-" I didn't even finish my sentence because Harry's lips were on mine and I was kissing him back, but this time it felt right.

"I think I hear something mum!" I faintly heard Ron yell and the running of footsteps but I didn't care, all that mattered was me and Harry. We were happy. I was happy.

* * *

thoughts? x


End file.
